Transformers prime-femme bumblebee-book 1
by sandifurclayton
Summary: no cliff or tailgate but still will femme bumblebee find her own path in the universe. Rated T for violence.


**hey guys I made this story because I never saw a femme bumblebee in transformers prime.**

No One POV

after the seige of kaon

She was captured and she could not beleive it. bumblebee, the greatest femme and only femme autobot scout, was captured. Her captor was talking to his officer. "I'm back." the mech said. "and I brought comapny." he also said. "Good. soundwave's been waiting for a new victim," the officer told him.

After a conversation

"I'll take her to soundwave after having some fun." bee's captor, barricade, said. bumblebee let out a squeal (she has her voice) a few seconds later after her aft was squeezed by her captor. and then bee realised 'he's gonna rape me.' "okay whatever" barricade's,brawl,officer said. then cade picked bee up on to his shoulder and to his berthroom and laid her on his berth.

AT THE AUTOBOT BASE

Arcee POV

the alarms started going off after bumblebee ,my best friend and the only other femme on cybertron, was spotted. we got to her location and I saw her shaking. "He raped me, he fragging raped me." she said shakingly. "who raped you?" I asked "B-B-Barricade" she answered stuttering. "don't worry hon we'll protect you." Bee's mechfriend ,Goldbug said. "thanks babe." Bumblebee said pecking him on the lips. "of course hon I love you" goldbug said pulling bee in for a make-out sesion. "OH, you sly dog." said bumblebee as she was pulled in. she then put two of her fingers on her chassis and walked them up.

Then they kissed but we had to cut the moment short because of the cons.

2 DAYS AFTER THE RESCUE

The battle of polyhenx (Which is bee's home city)was raging on while bumblebee was running. "Bumblebee to delta team. I need some rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?" she asked over her comm. "Bumblebee, you lost again?" Goldbug asked her. "Your sense of direction could use some improvement." Goldbug said to her over the comm. "So does your aim, Goldbug. if you tagged that sniper back at the ammo depot, I woudn't of had to break ranks and engage the enemy hand to hand." Bumblebee said with a comeback over the comm. "from the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead?" Goldbug asked over the comm. "Try waiting up for me this time and I'll give you the blow-by-blow." bumblebee said over the comm.

"What's your position?" bumblebee asked over the comm. "About half a click from the depot due north."Goldbug said over the comm. "Think you can find it partner?" Goldbug asked her over the comm. "Trust me,Goldbug. my navigation abilities are- ah" Bumblebee was interrupted when she got hit by energon webs and she hit a wall behind her. "Nhhh,hhhhh" Bumblebee said trying to escape when a figure shot another energon web at her face.

AT THE DECEPTICON INTERROGATION ROOM

No One POV

"Nhhhh-ahhh" Bumblebee said waking up and bumblebee kept trying to get her pedes free. "word of advice, get comfortable." Ripclaw said. "you're going to be here a while." she said as she brought one of her claws against bumblebee's cheek and bumblebee just looked at her. "You know, for an autobot your resilience is quite fact,I think that whatever I do to you, you'll never crack." Ripclaw said. "Am I right?" She asked. bee gave her an ugly look. "That's what I thought." Ripclaw said. then the cons brought their newest prisoner and to bee's worse nightmare it was Goldbug. "Goldbug?" Bumblebee asked with her optics full of fear for him.

The con drones then activated the energon shackles. "ughhhh." Goldbug said being lifted of the ground. "What have you done to him" Bumblebee asked Ripclaw. "Not much. Yet." Ripclaw said answering her. "just tell me what I want to know or, well, you're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happens to 'Goldbug' next." Ripclaw said. "I don't know the ambush coordinates." Bumblebee said worried for her mechfriend. Ripclaw just growled at her and turned to goldbug and started walking to him.

"I swear upon the matrix, it's the truth." bumblebee said in fast tone. "we shall see" Ripclaw said. "no." bumblebee said in a scared voice as she saw Ripclaw take out he claws. "please." Bumblebee said begging Ripclaw to not kill goldbug. Ripclaw then growled at goldbug. Ripclaw then raised her claw up and swiped it down on goldbug's frame. "GOLDBUG!" Bumblebee said. Ripclaw slowly stalked her claw to bumblebee's face when her door exploded and out came prowl and wasp. prowl layed cover fire for wasp as Ripclaw ran away. wasp then saw Bumblebee on energon cuffs and brought her down with prowl's help. "I coudln't save him. I couldn't save my mechfriend."Bumblebee said outloud. Wasp was goldbug's twin brother so he would take the loss even worse.

**Hey guys sorry about killing goldbug but a new story that is great. I will update bumblebee the warlord. this story will have 1 or 2 more chapters left and I tried to make less like predatory. but someone make a femme bumblebee story after this. please!**


End file.
